


My Fair Lady

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Will Graham, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hannibal is 15, Intersex Will Graham, Manipulative Will Graham, Omega Will Graham, Other, Someone Help Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Underage Sex, abel gideon is an asshole, frederick is chaotic neutral, will is 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I don't want Abel, or Frederick.. I want you. Oh you have been so kind to me..” His scent was sweet, he smelled of lavender and old books and innocence. Hannibal holds Will before he whispers, “Challenge Abel for my hand..please..” And who was Hannibal to deny the omega that wish.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry but you filthy sinner might like it

Hannibal is the 3rd born to the Lecter throne. Being the youngest son had perks- you didn't get bothered with useless questions of 'have you met the one? what do you think of this omega? Do you want pups?' Silly questions Hannibal didn't like. While Abel and Frederick were fawned for their skills in sports and stamina, Hannibal had the brains. All three alphas 5 years apart with Abel as the eldest, Frederick the middle and Hannibal as the youngest Lecter son. Hannibal was fine having simple hookups in his teen years from omegas Abel or Frederick didn't like, he wasn't content on mating yet. Still 15, until Abel announced he had an omega and brought Will Graham to the Lecter Manor.

Will Graham was a full blood omega,of royal blood from the southern kingdoms where it's very cold. He was 13 and almost of age for proper breeding. Frederick says he wasn't good enough for a ‘half blood’ like Abel. Will had deep brown hair, thick with curls and skin pale as fallen snow. Blue eyes made his smile seem innocent and his hairless body screamed omega. Their father and mother were pleased, but Hannibal's senses went up in flames at Will's scent. But he stays out of the way.

“How old are you?” Hannibal heard Will speak after dinner. At his doorway with his simple white nightgown and no shoes. Abel must have the boy under rules. He still smelled fresh, no salty undertone of alpha come or mate mark. Hannibal looks at the omega. “I’m fifteen, does Abel know you are here?” Will nods no. “He is with your father. He said ``I can explore and I saw you at dinner..” He walks in and looks at Hannibal’s books. “Do you have an education?” Hannibal asked. Will nods. “I can play the harp and i know basic latin and dutch. Just enough to teach a pup since in a full blood omega.” he looks at the older teen. “You?” Hannibal smiled. “As the youngest I have the privilege of being so well-educated, mother was afraid I wouldn't be as physical as my brothers, so I received the best education. but much to my father's disappointment only Frederick and I are the full-blooded Alphas, Abel isn't as vertile but has the privilege of being the first born.” Will nods, “Is he cruel?” Hannibal nods no. “Not that I'm aware of.” Oh how that line would spark a flair. 

A Month passed as Will lived in Lecter Manor. Hannibal and Will were together a lot, Will had his own chambers and his beloved dog Winston. All was well till Hannibal almost walked in on Abel scolding Will. It was over something idiotic, spilled water simply. Hannibal's blood boils when Abel slaps Will, the omega makes a kicked puppy noise and sinks to his knees. “You have been very selfish Will, perhaps I should let my fathers men use you, so you know where omegas stand,” Will whimpered out loud. “N-No! I’m sorry alpha in so sorry im not being a whore! Im yours!” Abel hissed. “Then stop speaking to Hannibal…” he leaves Will alone. And Hannibal was Outraged.

Hannibal snuck to Wills room at midnight to find the poor thing still in tears. He held Will as he cried. “Was that the first time he struck you?” Hannibal said softly as he petted the boy's hair, Will nodded no and cried. “Oh Hannibal! I hate him! I want Abel dead! He hurts me, and last week he came at night and...he tried to breed me but i wasn't slick enough.I bled down there so much...” Hannibal's blood boils. Will lays with the younger alpha, he whispers sadly. “I don't want Abel, or Frederick.. I want you. Oh you have been so kind to me..” His scent was sweet, he smelled of lavender and old books and innocence. Hannibal holds Will before he whispers, “Challenge Abel for my hand..please..” And who was Hannibal to deny the omega that wish. 

Hannibal was a bit spaced out when he felt fingers brush his cock, small soft lips graze his larger ones, Will was small for being thirteen. His small omegan cock grinds on Hannibal's thigh. "Oh alpha, im so wet, you feel so large, please. Kill him, for me. My heat is so close, i want your babies. Only yours, ill be a good little queen.." Will was the only omega child and knew boy did he know how to work an alpha for what he wanted. He lets Hannibal's hands roam his body like a good omega. "Please, say you will do it.." He flutters his eyes so well. All Hannibal could do was nod. "Yes my love.."


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blood and swords warning

After breakfast the next day, before Abel left with Will, Hannibal stood up. His eyes red, "Abel. I challenge you for Will's hand.." Hannibal's father stood up outraged. "Hannibal knock this off!" Hannibal looks at his father. "Abel is a beta compared to me and Frederick father. Even if Will is given to Frederick I don't care. I want Will...and I challenge Abel to a duel for his hand. He wins he keeps Will...and if I win I marry him.."

Abel smiled coyly. "Its fine father..ill accept little brother. But if you lose. You will be exiled.." Hannibal looks at Will who looked like he was gonna cry. Hannibal just nods. "I accept.." Abel drags Will with him and leaves Hannibal. 

Later that day Hannibal is visited by Frederick. He was carrying something. A gift to help his little brother. "I was gifted this at your age.. its from the Japanese empire. Its sharp. It can kill someone with one strong swipe..." Hannibal looks at the sword now resting on his bed. "Why are you helping me?" 

Frederick simply smiled. "Because I want Abel dead..and I dont want the throne. You have a week to prepare. Ill train you myself.." Hannibal nods and watched His older brother leave. He hides the sword just in time for his studies. Being King was the last thing on his mind.

That week he brutally trains for the duel. And at night Will sneaks in to please the alpha with his hand or mouth. In return Hannibal bathes Will in praise and makes him feel good as well. 

The day of the duel it starts to snow. Will is kept with Hannibal's mother while a doctor, a guard, and Frederick accompany Hannibal and Abel to the woods. Hannibal looks at his brother. Frederick had the sword under his cloak. 

They go to a cleaning and the guard stands in the middle. Abel and Hannibal face each other. "Your weapons boys?" The king watched as Abel pulled out a simple knife. He looks at Hannibal. Hannibal held his hand out and Frederick goes over and gives his young brother then katana. 

Abel and Hannibal soon are back to back and walking 10 paces. Their father counting each step they take. At 10 they will charge each other. It only ends if one is dead or one gives mercy. Abel turns at 8 and ran at Hannibal. Knife high as Hannibal stood still. 

Snow kicks up as Hannibal turns and Abel runs. Hannibal drew the katana and stabs Abel in the chest. It goes clean through and Abel choked. The oldest blade falls and Hannibal growled. "You aren't nobel enough for him.." Hannibal kicks him back and off the blade. 

Frederick goes to Hannibal with a rag to clean the sword as the doctor and guard check Abel. The king sees they leave him to rot as they return home. Silent. Hannibal now is rightful to Wills hand. 

As they return to the castle a nurse maid runs out. "My king! We have a problem!" She stops and looks at them. No Abel. "The prince..is in heat '

Hannibals nostrils flair. He looks at his father who nods. "Take Hannibal to him and see that preparations are taken." She nods and leads Hannibal to Will.

**Author's Note:**

> dont hate me happy food day bro


End file.
